


Two Weddings and a Morgue

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [3]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, romance in the morgue cuz why not that's appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble, sometime afterFamily Portrait.





	Two Weddings and a Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> For [asummerevening](https://asummerevening.tumblr.com/), who requested more Malice.

"What are you doing next Saturday?"

Alice paused, hand aloft, then turned slowly, setting down the scalpel she'd been about to use on Mr. Murphy.

"I'm sorry?"

Matthew shrugged a shoulder, less comfortable now that she was facing him. "I asked if you were busy Saturday."

"No. Well," she corrected herself, "unless someone dies. You never know."

Matthew swallowed his smile. "No, you never do."

"Why?"

"I have a cousin, in Wendouree, she's getting married. I was hoping...maybe you could join me in escaping that one too."

Alice blinked. The smile that transformed her face gave him his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> [get your very own drabbles–any subject, multiple requests okay!](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
